At present it is hard to imagine any sphere of human activity in which computer technologies are not used. In the modern world, users are spending ever more of their free time on the Internet, especially on social networks (also referred to as social network services, social media, or social networking sites). For just this reason, social networks have become a lucrative place for hackers. Fraudsters create fake user or group profiles on social networks, and also unlawfully gain access to (“hack”) the profiles of ordinary users. With the use of such fake profiles, hackers engage in the spread of malicious programs, forbidden and illegal content, as well as social engineering, extortion, phishing and other fraudulent or even criminally punishable actions. Many users and in particular children fall victim to such actions.
In view of the growing threat which has arisen in connection with the use of the Internet by children, parental control software is becoming increasingly popular. Parental control software limits access of a user (who is usually a child) to computer resources and the Internet in accordance with rules imposed by another user (usually the parent). However, with the use of such systems, it is often impossible to limit access to specific forbidden and suspicious objects of a social network (the profiles of other users, the profiles of groups, content elements such as photographs, audio and video recordings, and so on) without limiting access to the social network itself, i.e., the entire social network. A technical problem arises involving the accessibility of suspicious objects of social networks.
However, the existed technologies do not solve the technical problem of a user's access to specific suspicious objects of a social network.